Talk:Pious Assault
I like to stack up enchant ments that end with an effect to enimies and unleash pious assualt, does gret damage to enemies in the area. -Ur Kel Does this trigger the mysticism bonus? If so, it could turn those 10e AoE spells that cause conditions on removal into 6e AoE spells that cause conditions immediately. ugh. my guildie insists on using this even though he is only removing 1 enchantment, in which case twin moon sweep beats that pants off of this.--Coloneh RIP 01:06, 7 January 2007 (CST) :I actually like to use this with no enchantments, it's basically a free, unconditional attack skill that way. Something like Power Attack but less spammable. Entropy 12:14, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Even at 16 Scythe Mastery, that's rather crummy: +31 damage on a 12-sec recast. Inferior to Victorious Sweep in every way. Heck, if you're going enchant-less, even Irresistible Sweep is better. — 130.58 (talk) 12:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::I'm not too far in NF, don't have those yet >< Entropy 12:30, 28 January 2007 (CST) Does this recharge instantly if you have an enchantment and Diversion on you when you use it? --Kit Engel 19:34, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Should, though I haven't tested. Other things work that way with diversion. --Fyren 21:06, 21 March 2007 (CDT) anyone have any thoughts on if this was used in a dervish bomb spike? just spam this attack and then get outta there? Ni. 09:39, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :Would you say thats Melandru in the picture? Thats my only guess. Urock 22:37, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::The Avatar of Melandru, yes, not Melandru herself. --Ckal Ktak 09:21, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Icon Its the attack of the trees! Jan 17th Update This skill is pwning seriously now.. +dmg and DW. Wow Wounding Strike Has no mean to be now.Big Bow 19:44, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :This has a 12 second recharge and removes an enchantment. -Shadowcrest 19:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::You don't need an enchantment for it to work though. The only real downside is that because it removes an enchantment it won't work with conjures, however it still works with Weapon Spells (Splinter Weapon). --Curse You 21:03, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::What derv doesn't use enchantments :P --Shadowcrest 21:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Can i see Bunny Derv's coming back because of this one skill? Kwisatz haderach 21:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Don't they use Crushing Blow anyway? --Shadowcrest 21:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Can I lol at an r/d using crushing blow? Lord of all tyria 22:05, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::No, but you can lol at them not having daze or kd. Tycn 22:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Dervs could use a buff. Though this makes Wounding Strike and Reapers Sweep rather weak in comparison. I say buff them too and we might see something else than Melandru A.Saturnus 09:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :That was the idea I feel, waering strike just meant melandrus everywhere. This allows some nasty damage outside of that, use with attackers insight and Chilling victory and you have a nice chunk of heavy damage skills. --Ckal Ktak 11:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't like this update, it totally ruined my Pious Renewal build. Pious Assault was my "Always there" fall back skill, and I used it constantly while Twin Moon recharged, now it's ruined :( ZanderArch 13:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::Are you kidding? This is clear evidence of the power creep GW has become. Now that this skill pretty much beats out Wounding Strike (on merit of it being Non-Elite) So instead of doing the right thing and nerfing this skill, there going to buff wounding. *crys bitterly at power creeps* Do any of you remember the days when deep wound was a sacred thing that made any skill good regardless of how hard it was to achieve, and why dismember was good was because it was so easy to DW? blah. ::::Hey it's DW on a Lyssa's Derv... ouchBig Bow 01:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::That's the problem, it's gotten two powerful and dwarfs the other Deep Wound skills you bring just because they do Deep Wound. Buff those, not the second most important skill my build :X ZanderArch 18:03, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::scroll down for attempt at lyssa+pious :::I agree with Zander, I'm not loving this update either. I used to use this for triggering 'when x ends' effects, it was always there and could always instantly trigger something like eternal aura or whatever. I don't need Deep Wound, that stuff is what I have Koss for. =P --Belker 15:25, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Removing an enchantment that causes damage or a condition would still work well, since Deep Wound means it works better for a mini-spike. Besides there's always Twin Moon Sweep. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 06:06, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Or Irresistible Sweep, which is better than a pre-nerf Pious anyway. A.Saturnus 10:14, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I haven't gotten my Dervish far enough in Nightfall to get Irresistible. Besides, as one of the starter skills for Dervish, this should be a bit on the weak side, but low cost too. But Instant Recharge on Enchantment ending was a great thing that should be brought back. If anything, put it down to 5 Energy again and throw in +1 damage every other level. (5..23..27) ZanderArch 21:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::You could always just unlock it with Balthazar Faction; it doesn't take that long to get 1k faction. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 23:37, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I PvE and haven't beaten one campaign since I bought the first game a month or so after the release of Prophecies, so unless I buy a tome it's not likely I'll be using Balthazar Faction on it. :> ZanderArch 22:51, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::If you unlock it with Balth faction all skill trainers for that campaign carry that skill. --Shadowcrest 23:03, 24 January 2008 (UTC) French translation In French language the description hasn't still changed ~_~ (I know, nobody cares xD) --- Fexghadi 13:05, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :It's the same in German A.Saturnus 10:14, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Jan 23 buff they are going nuts with this skill, now it's a half-sec activating one like mystic or eremite. Seb2net 19:09, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Holy s**t do Anet hate monks or they think dervishes (clearly the most overpowered professon) are for some reason underpowered? :Better than eramites and mystic, this has a half second activation, they are 3/4 second. Tho I still wont use this, heart of fury is too good in PvP and in PvE you want your aura of holy might, heart of fury and prehaps some other enchantments....still not going to use this. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 19:22, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::This is a melee attack so other professions can use it too *cough*24.47.18.113 19:25, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::This will see some use, probably on sword or hammer wars and maybe as a finisher on sin spikes without TF (though that seems less likely). 222.153.229.8 22:17, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Most Overpowered? Are you familiar with ritualists at all? Essentially the only thing that can beat ritualists is other ritualists. You spend the time to destroy a spirit you'll likely be killed yourself. Weapon spells can't be stripped since they aren't enchants, spirit summoning rituals aren't affected by daze and anything ::its not like Schyte mastery is a dervs primary, and if u want to use it w/ another weapon you will have to invest some serious points in schyte mastery for the DW to last, plus its a pretty costy skill for a warrior to use making their usual DW more appealing. 201.27.158.243 22:27, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Tbh I dont think this is very good either but a war could use this if he didnt spam energy skills-hell they freakin use shock. And DW doesn't need to last too long, it's for spikes. 222.153.229.8 22:31, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::1/2 activation... sounds like an aggressive Wild Blow, Mystic Sweep, Pious Assault chain or a Chilling Victory, Mystic Sweep, Pious Assault chain.Big Bow 01:09, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::errr.... no. Try Wild->Pious->Eremites Mr Emu 04:17, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, this skill suffers from the fact that the Deep Wound is applied AFTER the damage, meaning it's never fatal, so following up with eremites looks to be the best choice. Damn nasty now with Avatar of Lyssa this...--Ckal Ktak 10:35, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Still without a doubt one of the most powerful melee skills in the game now, if not *the* most powerful. It's about on a par with Eviscerate, if not better, and it's not even elite. Astralphoenix123 20:31, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::In reply to the comment about rits being overpowered they may be strong but a blind monkey could interrupt their spirits and any GOOD team should have at least 1 interrupt skill...but I will agree with you rits are kinda overpowered still i would say dervish is strongest they can hit 100 with a crit on a monk warriors can't even do that with elite attack skills..(that I'm aware of). ::::::::::Evis or exec crit on 60AL can do over 100. Lord of all tyria 20:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok my bad but still thats a normal attack for a dervish how much is a dervish with reapers sweep gonna do on a crit? seriously why don't Anet just do what they wanted since the creation of dervishes and make all their attacks do 1337 damage and cause 1337 degen with a side order of deep wound.. ::::::::::::The attack speed and no frenzy sort of balance it out. Although dervs get mystic and eremites to help with that. Lord of all tyria 20:51, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::And now this. I am guessing they are trying to balance between warrior armor and sin mobility to make dervs more appealing. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:40, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::More appealing?? dervishes have to be one of the most common professions how about buffing paragons and mesmers into this (granted mesmers are more common these days)I hardly think not having frenzy is a loss it can be used effectively but theres far better IAS then frenzy IMO as for the attack speed they are a little slow then hammerd (i think) and do wayy more dmg.. :::::::::::::::That is what I meant, just typed them in wrong order.Big Bow 04:40, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Hammers and scythes attack at the same speed. Paragons and mesmers already have their PvP roles and play them quite effectively. 04:55, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Did some silly anon just say to buff paragons? Clearly they are not playing guild wars, paragons are the best profession in PvE and also very strong in PvP since they have ranged sword level dps by just wanding while providing loads of un-removable buffs. They also have their Eviscerate thank you, we call it Cruel Spear. Also frenzy is the best IAS in PvP for warriors kthxbai Blue.rellik 05:04, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::As I was saying till rellik conflicted me, hammers do far more consistant and nasty damage as well as having the largest arsernal of KD's to a martial weapon. Mesmers require more skill than any class to be used very well at all. The way they are and they way the unskillful want is to make mesmers something a 8 year old can pick up is rather stupid since they are down right nasty in the right hands. As for paragons, imho they have few good skills but thosae good skills are on every paragon's bar. Not only that, they have decent ranged wanding, just like rellik has pointed out. Flechette 05:14, 25 January 2008 (UTC) An awesome saying: Ever hear Guild Wars compared to rock, paper, scissors? Yeah, paras are the "NUKE LOL I WIN" class. Don't ask for para buffs imo.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:49, 25 January 2008 (UTC) As someone has already pointed out, this works great on a lyssa derv. Radiant-Pious-Mystic is incredibly painful to watch. 222.153.229.8 03:01, 30 January 2008 (UTC) I actually think this is a horrible update. I used to love stacking up enchantments that were beneficial to remove, then go Hammer away with 5 of these. Good days as a newbie in Istan. Not very effective, but why is even called Pious "Assault" anymore? Its an Assault because its a relentless flurry of damage. And the 10e is dumb.-24.16.45.133 04:32, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Indeed not very effective. Irrestiable Sweep is much better than the pre-'''buff' Pious Assault was and what you couldn't discharge with Irrestiable, you could with Pious Light. And no, 10e for a quick deep-wound skill isn't dump. A.Saturnus 20:36, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ::much ado about nothing, part 236 87.189.247.212 12:46, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Uh huh.... And the anon above is clearly talking about pve only. This is one of the best scythe attacks available for pvp but crud in other situations. Also very fun with AoL. Mr IP 19:06, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::This skill was updated to give Dervishes a reliable source of Deep Wound, as every melee profession has (aside from Wearying Strike, which is only useful to AoM). -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 12:00, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Sorry if I sound rude but why did you feel like pointing out the crystal clear. Again, I'm not trying to personally insult you but I'm curious. 222.153.229.8 22:33, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Nerf I think this skill needs nerfing. Its too powerfull right now. Its better than Eviserate, Wounding Spear and Reaper Sweep and those skills are elite. Pious Assault should only inflict DW if your lose an enchantment. : And as a Dervish it's hard to meet the "Enchanted" condition how? It shouldn't have 1/2 activation imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :: and now it doesnt lol.24.47.18.113 20:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::Still needs a nerf. I needs to require and enchantment to do the deep wound. It's the only non-elite unconditional +dmg deepwound attack in the game. Duncan Dragoon 21:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) skill history maybe i'm doing something wrong, but i've been trying to look at the history of this article, and everything but the skill description changes(i'm sort of new and have never succesfuly used history b4). tnx in advance. :We have a template for every skill. The history you're looking for is here-- (Talk) ( ) 00:31, 14 March 2008 (UTC)